Roommate
by DruWhiteTiger
Summary: Tommy is working on his doctorate and lives as a normal person, with a drive to explore dinotechnology and his roommate gets more than she bargains for
1. Default Chapter

Prequel to Dinothunder. All things related to the Rangers are Saban's and Co. and Tommy's roommate is mine.  
  
"Tommy?" A sleepy voice floated across the room. His roommate was leaning across the doorway. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"Working on this blue print." Tommy looked over at the girl he had been living with for the last six months. They had been in the same education program for the last couple years and they both needed a place to stay. They found an apartment and instead of fighting over it they decided to split it. They had become very close and she knew about his life in Angel Grove and his passion for dinotechnology.  
  
She looked at the man that was fading away before her. "Why?"  
  
"You know why." Tommy internally winced at his tone. He was tired and frustrated and he envied the fact that she had been asleep on the couch for the last three hours.  
  
"You could have told her no."  
  
"T.J. deserved the chance. It was his turn. I would have never survived in space. And although Andros and I are close I'm not sure I would have bowed to his leadership."  
  
"So now you are letting a dream control your life. Tommy you aren't even a ranger anymore. I understand the "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" motto, but you don't have your powers like you used to."  
  
"And you waste your's."  
  
"That was low Oliver."  
  
"Look I'm exhausted. We can pick this up tomorrow. I'm going to bed and so are you."  
  
"You can't dismiss me like that."  
  
"Fine stay up. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."  
  
"Tommy I'm just saying that I understand. That's all. We are far from finished with this discussion."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Tommy. Just don't let it consume you." With that she left the doorway and headed to her room. 


	2. A New Adventure

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except for the Vanesse. So don't sue me.  
  
Author note: Nikki- Thanks for the review. You'll be seeing a lot of rangers soon.  
Ludeckeconn26- Here's a sneak peak at Vanesse.  
  
Tommy never could understand how his roommate stayed ahead of the game until he started to study her. She was like a robot. She studied, then studied, then went to class, went to a job, and studied well into the night. Tommy didn't think she ever slept. He also really didn't think it was any of his business. They were friends but when it came to school they were in different concentrations, so he really couldn't help her, until now.  
  
Break was starting tomorrow and he decided that they were going on vacation whether she agreed or not. Lisa from across the hall wandered in yesterday and was now in charge of packing for Anne. Lisa returned about a half hour later and announced she was all set.  
  
"Vanesse, I'm glad you're home. I wanted to talk to you about break."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm heading back to Angel Grove for a visit. I was wondering if you would like to come?"  
  
"That's sweet, but I have a huge assignment that I just finished, but it needs to be edited and I thought an entire week off would give me a chance to really go over it."  
  
"Van, please?" Tommy walked over to where she was curled up on the couch. "I would love it if you came with me. It would give you a chance to meet David. You know you have been dying to meet him."  
  
Vanesse bit her bottom lip. She really did want to meet Tommy's brother and see the place that he always talked about with such love. "Alright, but we need to be back by Saturday night. I at least need Sunday to work on this paper."  
  
The jeep pulled up into the parking lot. Things had changed very little since he had last visited. Even after the attack the town moved forward, rebuilding and re-establishing their home. They had seen the end and then they saw heroes rise from their midst to take a final stand against evil and they won. Tommy was both a bit sad and relieved he had not been in the middle of the last battle. He wondered where Earth's new heroes were. They had been getting a lot of attention and Andros had moved Ashley to KO- 35. Andros had been doing some work in the galaxy. Jason and Tommy had heard a few rumblings from Triforia and Aquitar.  
  
"Welcome to my home town." Tommy shook Vanesse's shoulder. She had fallen asleep about a half-hour into the two hour ride. "Vanesse, wake up. We're here."  
  
Blue doe eyes slowly opened and took in the new scenes slowly. "It's beautiful." The trees swayed on the warm breeze. Vanesse shivered against the warm breeze and grabbed her jacket out of the back seat and pulled it on. "So Oliver, where are we staying?"  
  
"With some friends of mine. They are running the newly rebuilt Juice Bar." Tommy grinned as he watched Vanesse trying to wake up. "Have a good nap?"  
  
"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "You should have woke me up."  
  
"It was nice to see you relaxed for once. Plus, we have a big night ahead. Some friends are in town that I want you to meet." 


	3. Tommy's final stand during Countdown

A/N: Alright I have been a very bad girl! Chapter 3 is long over due. Thanks to those who reviewed (Goddess Achlys). Alright I'm going to try to be better. I'm also job hunting so it's slowing the writing down, but I promise that I'll try to be better.  
  
"So who are we meeting?" Vanesse asked as she walked with Tommy towards the Juice Bar.  
  
"Andros and Ashley, T.J. and Cassie, Adam, Rocky, Zhane, and Kat."  
  
"Kat huh? No wonder you dragged me down her."  
  
"Look it's not going to be that bad."  
  
"Yeah sure. Are you sure this is wise Tommy. You've been going through a lot and I think you have been doing a great job putting your days as a ranger behind you. You will have a PhD in less than a year. It's time to move forward. Look to your future."  
  
"Van, look I understand where you are coming from but I have to do this. Think of it as closure."  
  
"Alright. Fine. I suppose I could try and spend the evening with a bunch of super heroes." Vanesse grinned and pulled the arm that had been escorting her forward. "Is Zhane single these days?"  
  
"Zhane?"  
  
"Yeah silver makes me weak in the knees."  
  
"Get in there." Tommy held the door open for her.  
  
"So I'm going to meet Kat. Anything I should know before we meet and spend some quality time not talking about THE "Tommy Oliver" first ranger of whatever and had more color changes than anyone on the planet?"  
  
"No Van. Maybe this isn't such a great idea." Tommy stopped just short of the doorway.  
  
"Come on Oliver I'll behave myself."  
  
"No. Come on I'll walk you back to the hotel."  
  
"Tommy you know I would never embarrass you. I admire what you did. You saved the planet hundreds of times and you did it without even a thank you. Well now I'm saying it. Thank you. I'm so relieved that you were out there watching over the rest of us while we never saw anything coming before it was too late. Tommy I was with you the day Earth was attacked and I'll never forget that. That attack caught me and billions of others off guard. I remember being afraid that I was going to die that day. You stayed with me that night and I have never felt safer than I did with you that night. You protected me and an entire class that night. I won't forget that and I won't forget what any of you guys did for this planet. Trust me I'll be on my best behavior Oliver. Just smile and make Kat drool."  
  
With that they walked through the doors into the juice bar. 


	4. Meet My Roommate

A/N: I have been thinking about what I want to do with Vanesse. There are so many possibilities. If you have a suggestion about whom you would like to see Vanesse with I am open to suggestion. The only thing I know right now is it will be a bit of a romance.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tommy waved and they walked out towards the table. "This is Vanesse, my roommate at the college."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley and this is Andros." She shook hands with the couple and then turned to the next couple seated across from them.  
  
"Cassie." The girl offered her hand and then hit her boyfriend on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey I'm T.J."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Where are the rest of the group?"  
  
"They were at the park and are headed back." Andros explained. :Zhane, get back here. Tommy and his roommate are here.:  
  
Tommy and Vanesse sat down and ordered smoothies. "Hey Skull."  
  
"Hey Tommy. Glad you decided to come up. Here are the keys for your room. Everything is set up."  
  
"Thanks Skull. It's really great of you and Bulk to put us up for the week."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. It's good to see you again and you brought charming company."  
  
Adam, Rocky, Zhane, and Kat walked in and joined the group.  
  
"'ullo Tommy." Kat said shyly.  
  
"Tommy good to see you again man." Adam and Tommy clasped arms and embraced.  
  
"Guys I want you to meet Vanesse. This is Adam, Rocky, Zhane, and Kat."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet someone of your great beauty." Zhane kissed her hand.  
  
"You're right Andros he is quite the charmer."  
  
Andros was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his seat. "She got you there."  
  
"Hey I was trying to be a gentleman."  
  
"And it was appreciated Zhane. I just had to get in a bit of fun."  
  
"Sure, sure, pick on the sixth man."  
  
"Poor baby." Remarked Ashley before laughing again.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" A deep voice asked.  
  
"Jase, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Kat asked me to come down for the week. Something about a reunion of sorts. Glad I came. I didn't know you would be here. Being so close to being a doctor and all."  
  
Tommy laughed. "Yeah well both Vanesse and I needed a break."  
  
"Anne, good to see you again." Jason and Vanesse hugged.  
  
The three had been in a fight about a week before the Astros last stand. Jason had been visiting for winter break and the chaos was not what he was expecting. The fight had been brutal and Jason had broken a couple ribs in the process. Anne was what everyone but Tommy called her. She had seemed to have lost a lot of weight since he had seen her last. She had been by no means heavy, but she was curvy and soft, now she was lean and muscled.  
  
"Yeah it has been a while. You haven't visited as often as before. Who would have thought a couple bruises would drive you off?"  
  
"Yeah well I have to work unlike you two."  
  
"Sure, sure. Excuses, Excuses."  
  
Jason gathered her in his arms and started to tickle her. Vanesse squealed in surprise and then they both settled down after a few minutes.  
  
They all sat and laughed, catching up on what everyone had been doing for the past few months.  
  
Kat and Tommy had decided to go for a walk.  
  
The rest of them decided to check out the beach. The full moon was like a cloudy day in Angel Grove and it was easy to see. There was a flash of light and the former rangers ran towards it.  
  
"Rangers we need your help." 


	5. Health disasters all around

A/N: Alright let's throw one of my favorite rangers into the mix (  
  
Jason was the first to recognize the clothing. "Trey?"  
  
"Thank goodness we have found you." With that the Treys separated. Trey of Wisdom and Trey of Courage supported Trey of Heart between them. "There was an attack and we were separated and we are having trouble staying together, again."  
  
"Come on we'll get you back to the Juice Bar. Skull should still have that first aid kit we left with him."  
  
Skull had become a close friend with the other rangers, especially after Bulk went to space. He and Jason had spent a lot of time together and the Astros were all impressed with his courage at the last battle and were more than happy to be friends with him. He was beginning to become the brains of the group and he and Alpha had been working on a few improvements for the Astro Megaship Mark 2.  
  
They walked into the back of the Juice Bar and the Treys placed their brother on the couch and Jason retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom.  
  
Trey of Heart was starting to come around. There was a large bump that was still bleeding on the back of his head.  
  
Trey started and the other Treys held him still and tried to soothe their other part and brother.  
  
"We're separted. Again. What happened?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"There was a ray and then I got hit really hard on the back of the head."  
  
"We you didn't miss much after that, bro." Trey of Courage replied. He had picked up some of the other former gold ranger's phrases and terms on his last visit.  
  
"Van, want to take a look at him. You're the most medically adept of us." Tommy was falling back into leader mode. He was glad that Van was around. He had been injured and treated by Van more times that he could count.  
  
"Sure." She walked over and sat in front of the Treys and focused on the one in the middle. He looked up at her and her breath caught in her throat. His brown eyes were intense pools. "Okay let's see what we have." She checked Trey over and found that besides the bump, which had stopped bleed a few minutes later, he had a slight concussion and would have to lay low for a few days.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat and you guys should get some sleep too. Sounds like you had a pretty big battle."  
  
Vanesse headed into the other room. Trey of Courage walked to her bedroom door which was still open.  
  
"Thank you kind lady. You have been most kind to all of us. We can't thank you enough."  
  
"You are very welcome and you can call me Vanesse or Anne."  
  
"Good night Vanesse." Trey closed the door behind him.  
  
"Good night." Vanesse crawled into the king size bed that she and Tommy were sharing. It was the best the Skull could do on short notice and since the bed was bigger than their apartment bathroom she wasn't too worried about being woken up when Tommy decided to go to bed.  
  
Vanesse sighed as she woke up to the warm sun shining in. Angel Grove was absolute paradise. A warm breeze floated through the window and the birds were singing. A smile lit her face as she rolled over to see if Tommy was still there. She turned and screamed.  
  
The door burst open and Jason and Tommy came running in.  
  
"I'm sorry to have started you my lady." Trey of Heart had been put there for the night on Tommy's assurance that Vanesse would be fine with it.  
  
"It's alright and please call me Vanesse or Anne." She looked at him carefully. "How's your head?"  
  
"Better, thank you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry about screaming. You just startled me, that's all." Vanesse tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in her head. It was strange, she usually didn't have migraines at this time of the year and the light seemed so bright all of a sudden.  
  
"Trey, you should probably take something for you head. I'm sure that it can't be feeling too great after last night." Jason walked out of the room and returned with a silver gun. "Here Alpha calibrated this for you while you were asleep. It should do the trick." Jason injected Trey with the serum.  
  
"That's much better, thank you." Trey smiled for the first time since he had arrived. "Now to join the others and figure out how to get us all back together. Again." He stood, sighed and smiled before he walked out into the main room.  
  
"Van, are you coming?" Tommy asked. She hadn't moved from the spot he had found her in when he and Jase had crashed through the door.  
  
"Actually I'm still exhausted. I'm going to sleep a bit longer if you don't mind."  
  
"Come on. I made your favorite cappuccino for you."  
  
Anne rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine I'm coming." She was a self proclaimed caffeine addict and Tommy knew that it was her undoing. She crawled across the bed and got out of bed only to find the room spinning and she felt herself starting to fall.  
  
Tommy grabbed her. "Whoa, easy. Van are you alright?"  
  
"I think I'm starting to get a migraine, that's all."  
  
"Alright let's get you some cappuccino and some aspirin." Tommy walked her out to the table where everyone was sitting.  
  
Jason looked up and his smile faded. He walked over to Tommy and Anne. "Anne are you alright. You look really pale."  
  
"Just the start of a migraine. Tommy would you go into my bag? I forgot that I have some spare pills in there from my last trip. They should be in the back pocket." Tommy nodded and handed her to Jason. "I'm fine really. I just got up too fast and I have a headache. I should have taken things slower." She tried to assure Jason. "Morning everyone." She said as Jason helped her to a chair and returned to his.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ashley asked with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Tommy returned with her cappuccino and medicine.  
  
"Here you go angel." He set the mug down and the pills in her hand, with a kiss on the cheek he returned to his seat.  
  
"Thanks." She surveyed the table. Ashley was content in Andros' arms as they feed each other pieces of orange. Zhane and Rocky looked to be having some sort of eating contest. Adam and Kat were deep in conversation over on the couch to the right. Tommy and Jason were goofing around, sparring with sausages on forks. The triplets were also in conversation about how they were going to get back together. "So I keep hearing you guys say again. You've been split before?"  
  
"Yeah a few years ago. Zordon put us back together." Everyone sifted uncomfortable as the wise sage was brought up. Andros quickly excused himself from the table and Zhane followed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset anyone." Trey of Wisdom apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Andros had to kill Zordon to save Earth. He still feels horrible about it." Ashley responded. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to check on them." Ashley walked out the door in the same direction Zhane and Andros had taken. 


	6. Who is an honorary member anyway?

A/N: There was a request for Kim and since I really like giving people what the want in a story......one former pink ranger coming up. She's close to the end this time, but now she's joining the party.  
  
Trey of Heart and Vanesse sat beside the pool while the others played water volleyball. Trey was the official score keeper of the match and Vanesse drifted in and out of slumber. The drugs were starting to take effect and even with the mug of cappuccino she felt drowsy and light-headed. After an hour the former rangers got out of the pool.  
  
"Hey Tommy is Anne alright?" Jason asked with concern. She hadn't been steady on her feet for most of the morning and she was now sleeping under the tree near the pool.  
  
"Yeah she's fine. The drugs she takes makes her sleepy for a few hours. When she wakes up she'll be fine." Tommy walked over to Andros and the two went for a walk away from the pool.  
  
"What are those two up to?" asked Tanya.  
  
"You never know with them. They are both so secretive about everything." Ashley replied. "Hey lets go inside, clean up, and go shopping!"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Shall we drag the boys?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Who else is going to carry our stuff?" Kat asked with a sly grin. The girls laughed and headed inside.  
  
The Treys were sitting near the pool under an umbrella. "Alpha has offered to run some tests and see what he could find out for us." Trey of Wisdom announced.  
  
"Good. The sooner we are back together the better." Trey of Courage replied.  
  
"No kidding I always get knocked around when I get separated from you guys." Trey of Heart touched the back of his head to give credence to the statement.  
  
"Billy is also coming to help. He was backpacking in Austria, but is returning back on the next flight." Trey of Wisdom informed his brothers.  
  
"Good he'll figure everything out in no time." Trey of Wisdom smiled at the thought of the young man whom had helped them in the past, even though he was no longer able to be a ranger.  
  
Tommy returned from the walk alone. He sat beside the pool and looked at the paper. He had barely started to read when the phone rang. After a squabble between Bulk and Skull the handed him the phone. He talked for a few minutes, stood up and left the Juice Bar property.  
  
Zhane walked out onto the pool area and walked towards the area that Vanesse was sleeping in. He sat down beside her and shook her shoulder lightly. Slowly her head raised and she looked up at the silver cladded boy. "Hey we are all going shopping, are you interested?"  
  
"Sure, why not." Vanesse was relieved that her headache was gone and the nausea that had come with it was also gone. Now she just had to find out if she was still as light-headed as before. As she rose she put out her hands to steady herself incase she was still dizzy like earlier. To her relief when she stood there was no wave of dizziness that followed.  
  
Zhane waited beside her. "You okay?"  
  
"All better." Vanesse smiled at him. "Now let's do some shopping."  
  
They all gathered outside the Juice Bar when Jason got a call. "There's an old friend that I have to meet up with. I'll see you guys tonight." He took off on his motorcycle.  
  
"Okay what are they up to? First Andros, then Tommy, T.J. and now Jason." Kat said with curiosity and concern.  
  
"They'll be fine." Tanya assured the former pink ranger and they all headed out to the mall with the Treys in tow. They would get them new clothes while they were out shopping.  
  
The girls had tons of fun dressing the Treys and it was mid-afternoon by the time they arrived home. The four missing rangers were sitting around in the kitchen with someone they didn't recognize. Vanesse went with the Treys to find a place to hang their new clothes.  
  
"Newbie I still can't believe the way you rode into Serpenterra and the thing just exploded." Jason ruffled the young man's hair.  
  
"I need to head back. The others will be wondering where I've been, but thank you for everything." The young man walked out the door without another word.  
  
"Serpenterra?!" Kat screeched. "You went after Serpenterra alone?" She thwapped Jason on the back of the head.  
  
"No there were ten of us." Tommy replied.  
  
"Thomas Oliver!" Kat yelled. "What were you thinking? You all could have been killed."  
  
"ANDROS!" Ashley finally had calmed down enough to even form a word.  
  
"Sorry Ash. It's some recon we had been running for awhile and it all finally came together and we had to move before the Machine Empire took control." Andros ducked his head in embarrassment.  
  
"So where were you this morning after volleyball?" Ashley asked.  
  
"On the moon." Andros replied with a wince.  
  
Tanya stepped in. "Okay girls were are going out for hair and nail while the guys stay home and cook you guys something nice." Tanya shot T. J. a warning glare as he tried to protest.  
  
"Better idea. Let's get total makeovers from the men that have so wronged us." Cassie smiled sweetly at the boys. "Then we'll come home to dinner."  
  
"Alright Tommy, fork it over." Kat held out her hand. They had decided to try their relationship again and were going on a movie date later that night.  
  
"T.J." Cassie took the money from his hand and joined Kat.  
  
"Here you go Ash." Andros handed over his card before she even asked.  
  
Adam handed Tanya his card. "Go have some fun on me."  
  
"Thanks Baby." Tanya kissed him and walked out with the other four.  
  
The guilty member of the party started to talk about what to do about dinner. The Treys and Vanesse returned and sat at the table. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Girls makeover." T.J. replied miserably.  
  
"Oh." Vanesse replied. 'Well at least I know where I stand. I guess I'm one of the guys.'  
  
Jason picked up on the change in tone in her voice. "I think that what T.J. meant is that the wounded girlfriends society decided to go out and have a makeover. They just made Tanya an honorary member."  
  
"I see." Vanesse smiled at him. He really did try to help, but had just made her feel even worse. She couldn't have even been made an honorary member of the club. "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and let the door slam behind her.  
  
"Wow Jason. That was tactful." Zhane rolled his eyes and followed her out.  
  
"What did I say?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well after she was left out, you told her that it was because it was the wounded girlfriend club, which alienated her, following that up with an honorary membership, which she did not receive. Thus also making it even more evident that she is not a ranger and not one of you." Trey of Wisdom supplied the answer.  
  
"Oh." Was all Jason could say. He hadn't even thought of it that way. He had also forgotten that she was there, when she had disappeared to help get the Treys settled. She was helping out the former rangers and they hadn't even offered her a chance to go out and have some fun. From what he heard her shopping day consisted of shopping with Zhane for the Treys and by then everyone had been ready to go. She hadn't even complained about it. She just packed up their new clothes and jumped in the car. She had also been taking care of Trey of Heart's injury, after Tommy had pretty much commanded her to. He fell so quickly back into leader mode in a crisis and apparently thought of her as a ranger or former ranger.  
  
Zhane caught up with her. She was on the way to the mall. She hadn't even had a chance to look at anything when she had been there the first time.  
  
"Anne, wait up." Vanesse turned to find Zhane running up to her.  
  
"What is it Zhane? Is Trey alright?"  
  
"No Trey is fine. I thought you and I could get some shopping in." They walked around the mall and stopped at the piercing boutique.  
  
"Aww Zhane look at all the rings."  
  
"I so don't understand your people." Zhane wandered out of the shop and to the shop across the way while Vanesse quickly picked out some navel rings. No one knew or had seen her navel ring and if Zhane was so against it, he would not be the first to know.  
  
They continued walking around and stopped at the hair salon. It had been ages since Vanesse had a trim and she wasn't going to pass this chance up. Zhane came in with her.  
  
"She's going to need a complete makeover. Something fun and edgy. We're going to the dance club tonight." He leaned over and whispered something in the hairstylist's ear. They both grinned.  
  
The stylist got to work and brought Vanesse some coffee and a magazine.  
  
"I'll be back." Zhane promised and winked as he walked out the door. He shopped around and picked up a bunch of clothes for Anne and brought them out to be teleported to her room. He stopped at the new trend store and picked up a camel halter, with matching pants, and adorable sandles. He also picked out some body jewels for the stylist to attach later. He walked back over to the salon and was amazed at what they had done with her hair. It was jet black and it accented her tan. They took the body jewels from Zhane and they sent Vanesse off to change.  
  
She came out and they applied the jewels and finished her makeup. Zhane walked over and paid the stylist when Anne wasn't looking.  
  
She walked out and Zhane took her hand and led her out the door. "Thanks Ava."  
  
"Don't we need to-"  
  
"It's taken care of." Zhane appeased her worry. "Let's go home, eat and have some fun at the club. What do you say?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
They both walked back to the Juice Bar and used their key to get in through the security door.  
  
"Zhane I just realized I have no idea what I look like."  
  
"You look enchanting. How about we see what the others think and then you can go check it out?" He ushered her in the door.  
  
Everything stopped for a few moments. "Oh my gosh. Zhane, why are you bringing guests here now of all times?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Man you were suppose to be looking for Anne." Jason growled.  
  
"Um guys, I'm right here." Vanesse waved. Her brown, curly updo had been replaced with black, straight hair that was down. She was wearing makeup....that never happened with her. She was also a fan of baggy pants and a longsleeve tee with a shortsleeve tee over the top. She was currently in the camel halter, fitted camel pants and the camel shoes that Zhane had picked. Body jewelry was adorning her breastbone area. There was also a sunburst from her navel that matched her navel piercing. "Zhane I'm naked." She said as she finally got to see herself in a mirror.  
  
"No baby you're gorgeous. Grab something to eat. We are going out."  
  
"Zhane she's adorable." Ashley gushed.  
  
"We are all going to the club!" Everyone including the Treys got ready. It was great now that they were over age and could get into the dance club.  
  
"Tom.......Tomm.......Thomas." The blonde on Tommy's lap worked to form a sentence. "I'm drunk."  
  
"Yes you are dear. Yes you are." He was not much better. He was slumped against a chair watching the dance floor and Kat curled up on his lap with her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Adam and Tanya were out dancing with Zhane and Vanesse. Ashley and Andros were down the bar talking with Rocky and the Treys about playing a third round of flip cup.  
  
"Alright one last game." Skull shook his head as he set up the game. He had joined them halfway into the first and was a bit more sober than the others.  
  
They played another game and every decided that that was enough.  
  
"Guys we need to get out of here." Andros said. He was looking a bit sickly.  
  
They all walked to the balcony above the dance floor. Caribbean club music was playing and Tanya and Vanesse had the floor to themselves. They were doing a native Haitian dance of some sort and were both in sync with each others moves. The dance ended and there was a round of applause. Both girls made their way over to the others.  
  
"You guys were great." Zhane smiled and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Good to know we can still dance drunk." Vanesse giggled and wrapped her arms around Zhane's neck.  
  
"Okay baby lets get you to bed."  
  
The group slowly dragged themselves home and most unceremonious fell onto the couches in the sitting area.  
  
"Oh no you're not." Zhane pulled her away from the group that was half passed out in the sitting area. "Time for bed." He walked her to her room and produced the key that he had been given earlier. He telepathically moved the bags behind the bed. She could see them later. He set her sitting up on the edge of the bed. He tossed her, her pajamas from earlier and left while she changed. He walked in a few minutes later and she was already asleep. "Night Beauty."  
  
He wandered out into the main room just as two people walked in.  
  
"Tommy?" Both asked in unison. Tommy was on top of the unconscious pile of former rangers.  
  
"Hi I'm Zhane." He walked over, trying to act far more sober than he was.  
  
"Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart. We're here to help Trey."  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"Wow this place smells like a bar."  
  
"Well we all put a rather large dent in the supply at the new dance club. It might be best to wait for all the introductions for tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kim replied.  
  
"Here's a room. We'll figure out real room assignments tomorrow, since we have outgrown this bed and bath."  
  
"Isn't the owner going to be a bit upset about all of that?" Billy asked as he gestured towards the pile of people sleeping.  
  
"See that purple track shoe sticking out. That belongs to the owner of this establishment."  
  
"Oh." Was the last thing heard from the new guests. 


	7. Rough Morning

A/N: I have felt very creative the last few days so I'm trying to get this series out, since I may be moving across the world in a few months. Thank you to NeonSpeedRacer21 and Twitch1 . Reviews are what feed a story. I am giving thought to the Zack thing and maybe Trini.  
  
"Nice place." Billy said as he set his backpack down.  
  
"I'm sorry about this guys. It was a night to get out and have some fun." Zhane apologized for about the third time in five minutes.  
  
"Zhane it's fine. It's just for tonight."  
  
"They are more than welcome to our room." Trey of Courage said as he walked in and sat on one of the twin beds. The Treys were hardly affected by the alcohol that the others had consumed. A lot of the properties in the drinks served at the bar are commonly found in the drinks and foods on Triforia.  
  
"We should get them to bed." Trey of Wisdom told his brother who rose and followed.  
  
The top of the pile was Kat. Trey of Wisdom picked her up and put her in Zhane's room. He then picked up Tommy with Trey of Courage's help and put him in Zhane's room as well. They put Cassie and T.J. and Andros and Ashley, in their rooms and that left Tanya and Adam sleeping on the large futon, since they had given up their bed to Billy and Kim for the night. Jason was on one couch and Skull on the other. Rocky seemed to be quite comfortable stretched out on the floor and they threw a blanket over him. The Treys found beds for themselves in Skull and Jason rooms. It was a good thing that everyone left their door keys on the table or everyone would have been sleeping on the floor.  
  
Tommy looked around the room. Kat was pressed against his side. Zhane must have found a room elsewhere, because he was no were to be found and they were sleeping his room. Kat moaned into his shoulder. "Tommy how did I let myself do this?"  
  
"It was fun. It was a whole lot better than the movie portion of our date."  
  
"That I have to agree with." Kat rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. "Make the sun go away."  
  
"No can do my favorite feral." Tommy got up and got dressed, ignoring the pounding that was tormenting his brain. He smiled as Kat curled farther into the bed and fell back to sleep.  
  
Kim and Billy awoke to a quiet house. Tommy was having a bottle of water and a mug of coffee with a bottle of aspirin in front of him as he tried to read the paper.  
  
"Hey Tommy." Billy announced their arrival.  
  
"Hi guys." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Rough night?" Kim asked coyly.  
  
"Yeah you could say that." Tommy's communicator went off. "This is Tommy."  
  
"Where are you? I was hoping you would bring your hangover cure-all with you."  
  
"I'm on my way." Tommy stood up grabbing his two bottles and a mug and headed back to bed.. "Duty calls."  
  
"Oh man." Andros shot up and ran for the bathroom. He exited twenty minutes later.  
  
"Andros?" A sleepy Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you just throw up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh you poor thing. Come here baby." Ashley held the covers up and Andros crawled in.  
  
Tommy walked in with a glass and enough aspirin for both of them. He looked at Andros sympathetically and then departed without a word.  
  
"So now what are we going to do today?" Kim asked. "No one is in any condition to really help us from what I have seen."  
  
"We could take in the sites and give everyone some time to get moving."  
  
"I could always go to the mall." Kim and Billy left the house to sort itself out.  
  
The Treys enjoyed sleeping in and talking about what to do next. "Brothers we must gather in the back for our usual training." The Treys headed outside and into the dojo.  
  
"Adam?" Tanya groaned.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"I think I'm dying."  
  
"Nah it's just the seven shots you had to do in the middle of a dance off that have put you a little under the weather." Adam smiled down at his long time girlfriend.  
  
"Ah don't remind me." Tommy walks in with a glass and two sets of pain killer.  
  
"Thanks Tommy. Now that's why we named him leader." Tanya murmured before sliding farther into the futon.  
  
Jason looked across the couch to find Skull on the other. This was not the first time the two found themselves sleeping off a bender on the couches. After the final stand Jason stayed away from Tommy and Anne and started hanging out to rebuild and to find a new purpose. Tommy was his link to the past, but it now seemed that no one could escape from it. They were all here together again on vacation.  
  
Tommy walked though with two glasses of water and two sets of pain killers and kept going without a word.  
  
Tommy opened Cassie and T.J.'s door slightly and found the two still asleep. He left a glass and aspirin on the nightstand and left.  
  
Tommy reached the last room. The one he was sharing with Vanesse. He quietly opened the door and barely recognized the girl curled up in the sheets. The makeover she had was dramatic. Van was never one to drink, but she had put more away than he had the night before.  
  
"Hey." Zhane emerged from a mountain of blankets beside Anne.  
  
"How's the head?"  
  
"Fine." Zhane smiled. "I'm just not a morning person."  
  
"How's Van?"  
  
"She'll survive. I just got her settled in again about two hours ago. She started throwing up about an hour after we went to bed and the fun just kept coming. She should be out for hours."  
  
"Zhane thank you for everything." Tommy said looking the man straight in the eyes. They both knew exactly what that thank you was for. 


	8. Not So Sweet Dreams

Okay I really hated chapter eight......I have no idea what that was so I decided to redo the chapter and make it something normal. But I am still keeping a lot of the information, just working on a new storyline.  
  
Vanesse walked into the kitchen after sleeping off her hangover. Tommy had gone out with some of the others and left her a note. Zhane was still asleep in her room and Jase and Skull were sleeping in the couch. The house was quiet for the first time since they had all arrived. She walked over to her messenger bag and picked it up. There were a few quiet moments to do some reading by the pool and she was not about to give that up. She tiptoed out of the house and took a seat by the pool. She sat reading for an hour before anyone returned to the bed and breakfast.  
  
"Hi Anne."  
  
"Hey Trey, what's up?" Trey of Wisdom walked out into the pool area.  
  
"We were looking for you actually."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"We were all thinking about going to the carnival in town for the afternoon and wanted to know if you were interested?"  
  
"Sure. When are we leaving?"  
  
"Couple hours. We all kind of broke into different directions for lunch."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Vanesse looked around the complex. The attack had been swift and no one was prepared for the brutality that lay around them. Tommy led the class down the skywalk to another building and then on to the lawn. Darkness had fallen only an hour ago, but there was hardly any light. Tommy led the class away from the main fighting that was taking place between the ROTC and the invaders.  
  
"Alright guys, I need you all to be really quiet. We are going to try to make it to the woods over there and then to the cave on the edge of the University property. If we get split up, meet everyone there."  
  
Vanesse looked to her fiancé and squeezed his hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Always Love." Vanesse melted at the strong British accent that met her ears. It was always much stronger when he was stressed or tired.  
  
Vanesse look forward and then back at her fiancé. Only it wasn't Michael. It was some sort of monster. It was red and had a chest that reminded her of a clam with teeth. Vanesse kicked the monster away. A fight ensued and Vanesse was starting to run out of energy. Vanesse blocked a slash towards her head with the sword but felt it slash her side. She immediately fell to the ground.  
  
"Give a message to Tommy. We will defeat Earth." With a flash he was gone.  
  
Blood flowed out of the wound as she walked towards the cave.  
  
Vanesse could see the cave from where she lay and pulled herself along the ground. She was about thirty feet from the cave when the world started to grow fuzzy and the cave disappeared from view.  
  
Vanesse slowly regained consciousness. She was inside the cave with the others. Tommy looked down and noticed that she had finally regained consciousness. She had been out for over six hours. She reached her hand towards him.  
  
"Hey Angel." He brushed a curl away from her face.  
  
"He told me to tell you that Earth will be defeated." Vanesse gave Tommy the cryptic message and then lost consciousness again.  
  
Vanesse awoke with a start. It was the same nightmare she had been having since the attack on Earth. She had spent a couple weeks in the hospital after the attack. She had an infection in the wound and was in and out of consciousness for the first couple days. During the night in the cave Tommy had told her stories about his life as a ranger.  
  
It was then that she understood his need to learn about paleontology and finally she learned that his theories were the birth of what he lovingly referred to as dinotechnology.  
  
Tommy walked out into the pool area. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." She replied. "I should go wake up Zhane." She walked past him before Tommy could reply.  
  
"Sure thing Angel." Tommy replied in a whisper as he watched her walk into the bed and breakfast. "Sure thing." He smiled thinking about the newly emerging couple.  
  
"Zhane." Vanesse shook the silver ranger's shoulder.  
  
"I don't wanna get up."  
  
"We're going to the carnival."  
  
"What?" Zhane sat up.  
  
"We're going to the carnival."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon, so wake up." She smiled and walked out of the room. She walked out to find Ashley and Andros sitting at the table. An instant smile came to her face. They were the most adorable couple that she had ever seen. Andros was so attentive to Ashley and Ashley adored Andros. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Anne." Andros replied.  
  
"Look at your hair. They did an incredible job with it." Ashley reached across the table and pulled one of Anne's longer tresses towards her.  
  
"Thanks." Anne blushed. She never knew what to say when someone gave her a compliment about her looks. Michael used to compliment her every so often just to watch her squirm. She had been thinking about Michael a lot lately. His parents had called about a week ago to check on her. Vanesse's parents had died ten years ago and they were the closest thing to parents she had and they in turn thought of her as their child, especially since their only son was gone.  
  
Jason and Skull walked into the kitchen. "What have we done to ourselves?" Jason asked as he opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass for water.  
  
"Had a really fun night and are now paying for it?" Skull replied.  
  
"Very true." Zhane replied walking into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He pulled out an apple and stood behind Anne.  
  
"Alright, let's get going." Tommy stood up and every one followed he and Kat out the door.  
  
"Tommy!" A voice called across the parking lot.  
  
"Kim! Billy! Hey guys, what's up?" Tommy waved to Kim and Billy.  
  
"We were going to check out the carnival." Billy replied.  
  
"Why don't you guys join us?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Sounds like fun." Kim replied.  
  
"Kim, Billy, this is Vanesse, my roommate from college." Tommy introduced the former rangers to his roommate. The large group made their way to the carnival. A person dressed in dark clothing followed behind. 


	9. Problems Within

Hi everyone! I have been sooooooooo bad and I'm so sorry so I'm giving you an extra large chapter!

Everyone enjoyed the sun and company at the carnival. After returning home everyone sat down to address the problem that had brought some unexpected visitors to their spring break.

"What happened before the last battle you were in Trey?" Andros asked.

"Nothing. I've been in more diplomatic meetings than fights as of late."

"You haven't been shot or slimed or anything else unusual during the last few days?" Billy asked.

"No."

"Guys what if it wasn't a monster or some spell or what ever?" Vanesse asked.

"Such as?" Tommy asked.

"Trey what have you been up to? I mean you have been going to meetings. What are they about?"

"My upcoming marriage and the benefits it will provide for our world."

"Do you love her?"

"Who?"

"You're future wife?"

"She seems alright."

"I think I found the problem guys. It's not biological, magical, or morphical. Trey you literally need to pull yourself together. When is the wedding?" Anne slouched into the chair behind her.

"Six days."

"Well that will give us some time to figure this out or you may have a very unique wedding." Billy replied.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not nervous about marrying her." Trey of Heart responded with a tone that almost sounded smitten in regards to his new bride to be. "She is smart, funny, beautiful, and the daughter of a prestigious senator."

"So what happens after you marry her?" Ashley asked.

"I will rule Triforia until the marriage of my heir." Trey of Wisdom answered.

"Does that make you a little nervous?"

"No it's what we were trained to do Anne." Trey of Courage replied.

"I think you may be more nervous than you think. An entire planet is a big responsibility. It's okay to be a bit nervous. You are also marrying someone you hardly know. That is a lot to ask in a short period of time."

"But she is kind, she is just very different. She doesn't live on Triforia, she is here on Earth."

"So that's why you came to Earth, to find her?" Tommy asked.

"I found her, or more she found me. It's you Vanesse." Trey of Heart responded.

Vanesse felt her stomach drop. She liked Trey, but she didn't love him. She was starting to fall in love with Zhane. She couldn't, no she wouldn't marry Trey, any of the Treys.

"I will never marry you." She ran out the back door.

"That went well." Billy replied.

"So Vanesse is Triforian?" Tommy asked.

"No she's Kerovian. Her parents were killed in the attack on KO-35, but it was already arranged that we should marry, before we were born."

After three hours of meditation Vanesse walked back into the room. "I guess I need a dress."

Trey came back together. "I guess I was more worried about telling her than I thought."

The day of the wedding everyone prepared for a very different wedding. Two of their friends were getting married, but they had only know each other for a little over a week.

The wedding was short but quite beautiful on Triforia and everyone had a great time. During the six days before the wedding, Anne had become more withdrawn from the group. Trey was desperate to make amends to his wife and Queen of Triforia, but she seemed inconsolable. She had been spending a lot of time with the Kerovian Astro Rangers when she was speaking to anyone and the others had to leave a few days later. Trey agreed to have their honeymoon on the Megaship Mark 2, but his wife seemed to pull even further away. Zhane had left a few days into the voyage and had been gone for three weeks. The voyage included a return to Earth for Vanesse's belongings.

Everyone was hanging out at what was once the Surf Spot, playing pool. It was Girls vs. Guys and it was T.J.'s turn. This shot would decide the winner of the game, but all of a sudden there was a familiar beep. They went to the AstroMega ship and found sirens going off everywhere. Vanesse had chosen to stay behind since she was not feeling well, so the others feared what they would find.

Vanesse looked at Trey with a blank stare then pulled herself into a fighting stance. She was sweating and pale. She charged the rangers with a practice bo. Carlos fired a stunner and she collapsed onto the deck. They moved her to the Medbay and restrained her to the table, so she wouldn't hurt anyone or herself. A few minutes later she awoke and looked around. She tried to free herself, but had little luck. She struggled more and then collapsed back onto the table out of pure exhaustion.

"Who are you and why have you done this to me?" she asked. There was a blank look in her eyes. She struggled against the ties and finally one gave and she freed herself and she grabbed one of the blasters that were on the counter. "Get back! I just want to get out of here in one piece and back to my dorm."

"Vanesse, do you really want to do this?" asked Cassie.

Anne slowly put the blaster down. "No."

"D.E.C.A. try to locate Tommy." Andros commanded

"I'm heading to bed. It's been a long day and I'm worn out." sighed Vanesse, kissing Trey on the cheek as she headed to her quarters. The truth was, she still wasn't feeling all that well. All of a sudden she felt a stabbing pain in her right temple. She grasped onto the console hoping to keep her balance. She didn't have to worry long, she felt two arms wrap around her for support. She leaned against the new support heavily and found she was no longer standing , but being carried out of the room. She felt herself being placed on the table. Trey sent for the other Astro Rangers.

"Vanesse can you hear me?"

The voice floated into her consciousness, but had little effect. She was slipping into a strange dream world. She looked to see a blurred version of Trey, Andros, and Ashley leaning over her. The world seemed to swirl around her and she closed her eyes trying to make it stop. She felt something over come her and all the terrible pain she had been feeling stopped. There was just darkness. Then with a bright flash she found herself near a cavern and walked towards it.

"Vanesse can you hear me?" asked Trey. He looked over at Ashley hooking up the monitors to Vanesse arm. He watched as Vanesse's eyes slowly closed. "Well Ash?"

"She resting. She seems to be in a dream state. She may be out for a while."

"Vanesse?" She murmured something inaudible and jerked. "I'm right here. Just hold on."

"Hey there," whispered Trey after she had been laid back down on the table. He reached over and stroked the side of her cheek. "feeling better?"

"Define better." replied Vanesse. She slowly drifted off to sleep, under the watchful eye of her husband.

The next morning Vanesse awoke to an unaccustomed warmth. Trey was soundly sleeping on the edge of the table. She settled against the pillows propped against the medtable's back and watched him sleep. Finally, after about ten minutes he awoke to find her looking at him.

"Morning." he said sleepily. "How are you?"

"Better thanks." she nestled down under the blanket curling into the warm spot that her husband had just vacated and returned to dreamland again.

Vanesse slept through the day and night facing her inner demons.

She awoke to the hiss of the machines around her. 'Wow where am I?' she thought to herself. She pulled off the band around her arm and jumped off the table. She looked over and saw a boy sleeping on a small cot. All of a sudden the room exploded.....

Vanesse woke up screaming. Andros who was watching over her turned from his work. Vanesse was sitting up, panting in a cold sweat. "Andros?"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm right here."

"Where's Trey?"

A blur of gold announced his arrival. He ran to her side wrapping her in his arms. "I'm right here. What's got you so upset?"

"I dreamt there was an explosion onboard the Megaship. And I ........." the rest was mumbled into Trey's chest.

"Let's get her down to her own room. I think the surroundings are starting to get to her." He detached the arm band and helped Vanesse off the table. "I'll see you for dinner. We'll finish working on an alliance after Anne is settled."

"Hey, no problem. See ya at dinner." He called as Trey and Vanesse started down the hallway.

"Trey, I'm sorry, why don't you go ahead and go to dinner? I'll be fine."

"No way!"

"Trey! Go! You haven't eaten since breakfast, so GO!" she smiled. "I'm going to bed."

"You're sure?"

"I'm fine." she opened her door and the darkness of her room engulfed her. She paused waiting for the door to close. She changed into a white tank with a lace top over it, flared jeans, and chunk heeled boot. She grabbed her black leather jacket and ran to the transport room.

"Hi." There was a well-built boy standing in front of her as she turned around.

"Vanesse, meet Jason, he's been helping me with some of the repairs around this place and is also teaching some martial arts classes in the morning." interupted Adelle.

"Hi, we actually already know each other. Anne, care to dance?" Jason led her to the dance floor. They had been meeting once a week, so Vanesse could keep track of everyone on Earth.

"Love to."

Jason's attention was averted when he heard a beep come from her watch. 'A communicator? She's a ranger now or do all Queen's get communicators?'

"Um I have to go, but perhaps another time?"

"You can count on it. Tomorrow, lunch here, say around noon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I have to go."

"Go." Jason smiled as she ducked into the alley that every generation of rangers had used to teleport. 'I may be joining you some day.' He pulled out the Turbo Key that Justin had given him, before he moved, then placed it back into his pocket. 'Some day soon.'

Vanesse teleported into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and kept her tank top, but removed the lace. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she ran out to the transport room. "Hey, what's the emergency?"

"Ecliptor and some Quantrons are invading the negotiations." explained Carlos.

"I'll take the bridge, you guys go." called Vanesse as she ran towards the bridge and Andros headed for the jump bay. The rest followed suit.

The rangers cleared out the dining room and found that Ecliptor and his cronies had already disappeared, but left most of the booths in shambles. "Well, looks like we have clean up duty." commented Cassie as she and T.J. put up one of the booths. "Let's head back to the Megaship. It may be safer there."

Trey searched for his wife everywhere on the ship. D.E.C.A. refused to tell him where she was. She had received a message from Zhane a week ago and afterwards she had been distant and had stopped eating with them. No one was sure if she was even eating at all. No one was able to open the message, but Vanesse, so no one knew what had been said. Trey walked back to the launch bay. Her glider was still in the bay, so that meant she was still on the ship. He tapped his medallion. "Pyramidus, find Vanesse."

"Scanners blocked."

"Andros."

"What is it Trey?"

"Can you override D.E.C.A. and find Vanesse?"

"D.E.C.A. where is Vanesse?"

"Vanesse has left the ship."

"To where?"

"Location unknown."

"D.E.C.A. !"

"Angel Grove park."

"Thank you." Andros replied.

"I'm going after her." With a flash of gold Trey disappeared.

The park was unusually quiet for a sunny afternoon, but with the recent attacks he was not surprised. He flipped open the communication scanner on his watch and followed her communicator signal. He was brought to an opening in the forest. She was sleeping in a patch of sun. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he was face to face with Adam. He put a finger to his lips and motioned Trey to follow.

"Trey, I'm so happy to see you." Adam said shaking hands with his friend.

"What's going on?" Trey asked.

"Have you noticed any changes in Vanesse?"

"Too numerous to count since the marriage, why?"

"She stumbled into the clearing earlier and she wouldn't talk to me. I gave her a hug and she didn't let go until she was crying and she finally fell asleep on my shoulder."

"She's been really distant since Zhane sent her a message. None of us have been able to access it."

"What could Zhane have said to her?"

"I'm not sure, but she's been distant ever since. She was doing so well. We were getting to know each other and spend time together. I'm in love with her and I thought she was starting to feel the same."

"Trey, has she talked to Tommy?"

"No I didn't even think of calling him. He's been so busy helping Rocky with his school and his doctorate, I didn't want to interrupt."

"I think you should. She would probably open up to him."

"I'll send word to him tonight."

"I wouldn't wait very long. She looks like she's been through a war."

"I know. Thank you for looking after her. How did you know about this place?"

"This is my meditation spot. I have no idea how Vanesse got here."

"I'll take her back with me. Thank you again."

"Trey."

"Yeah?"

"Keep me posted."

"Sure." Trey cradled his wife in his arms like an infant. She still stunned him with her beauty even now with trails of tears and dirt from the woods. She was truly a vision of everything he could ever want.

Trey had Vanesse admitted to the Medbay for observation and testing, while waiting for the results he called Tommy. Tommy teleported up immediately. "Tommy!" Trey said walking up and shaking his former team member's hand.

"Trey what's going on? Adam called me and told me you would want me to come up here."

"Vanesse's not doing so well."

"Are you guys fighting?"

"No. She received a message from Zhane and she just hasn't been the same ever since then."

"Have you had Billy try and hack in?"

"No. I hate to breach her privacy."

"Trey is she in danger?"

"I don't know. Alpha is running some tests on her now."

"Let's find out what Alpha has to say and we'll work from there."

"I guess. There is not much else we can do."

"Come on bro, let's go check on her." They walked down to Medbay. Alpha and Andros were deep in conversation and didn't hear the two enter.

"What's wrong?" Trey asked.

"She's sick Trey."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's starving to death." Andros replied softly as if a whisper would make it go away.

"Then I'll get something and bring it up."

"Trey, she won't eat. She's depressed. Whatever was in that letter is destroying her."

"Do you have any idea what Zhane said to her?"

"No, I haven't heard from him in weeks." Andros sighed.

"There must be a way to get into that message."

"I'll have Billy look into it."

"Thank you Tommy." Trey said and pulled up a chair to watch over his Queen.

Tommy stopped by later in the evening and found Trey snoozing in his chair next to Vanesse. Vanesse on the other hand was awake. "Hey Gorgeous."

"Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Why?"

"You have everyone really worried. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Vanesse you're not eating."

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Alpha ran a few tests on you. We know."

"Look it's no big deal."

"What did Zhane say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Vanesse talk to me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care? I'm not a ranger like you are. I could be replaced with anyone."

"This coming from the girl that took this ship into battle and held off dozens of fighters single-handedly. You are truly great. You are a great pilot." He had heard about the battle to get away from Triforia after the raid at the conference between Kerovia and Triforia. "You survived the attack on Earth and you are one of my closest friends. I love you and I want to help you."

"Then how could he replace me with some girl on some planet somewhere? I know I'm married, but still it hurt."

"What?"

"He's getting married."

"Van, I'm so sorry."

"I thought that he loved me."

"I'm sure that he still does. I know you guys got a really sucky break, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still care for you."

"I wish I could be that sure."

"It's going to be alright Van. When Kim left me for someone else it almost destroyed me, but I got over it and I had Kat. She was truly a wonderful person for sticking by me. Remember you have a husband and I have it on good authority that he thinks the world of you."

"Tommy it isn't just once. This is the second time. Next thing I know someone will turn Trey's head and it's all over for me. I don't think I have anything left to give."

"Trey does love you. Give him a chance."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Yes, you can. You have so much to give, but slowly killing yourself isn't going to help."

"I have to get away I need some time."

"I know a place and a person that could help you."

"Where?"

"Just trust me."

A few hours later Tommy and Vanesse pulled in a parking lot at a new spa that had just opened in Stone Canyon. He escorted her to a dojo that had just opened. "We're here."

"Where is here?"

"My new dojo, spa, and meditation complex." Rocky answered as he entered the room. "Welcome."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Vanesse." Tommy replied with an underlining warning in his tone.

"What is the purpose of this?"

"For you to relax. No one knows you are here and I had everyone promise not to look for you unless it was an extreme emergency."

"So what do I do here?"

"Whatever you want." Rocky answered. "As long as you eat. I'm going to keep a close eye on you young lady."

"I'm going home." She reached for her communicator.

Tommy grabbed her hand. "Try it and if you really are unhappy you can go. Agreed?"

Vanesse sat on the bench as she laced up her tennis shoes. She had been at the dojo for over a week and things were finally starting to come together. She hadn't had any calls to come back and she was enjoying her time off. She had been thrown into being a ranger and had lost herself in the process. She and Adam had been hanging out and she had been helping him out with some stunts, but he was away on location. Vanesse was about to start her run when her cell rang.

"This is Vanesse."

"Vanesse, it's Adam."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, what are you doing?"

"I was about to go for a run."

"So you're still on vacation?"

"Yeah."

"Then I need you to come to L.A."

"Why?"

"Pl-ea-se!"

"Alright fine, I'll be there in two hours."

"Great. Plan to stay a few days and we'll go to a nice restaurant when you get here."

"You owe me."

"Sure, whatever. See you in a couple hours."

Adam hung up the phone with a smile. He missed having friends and work wasn't going so well. Having Anne with him would be a lot of fun.

Vanesse had a great dinner and really enjoyed his company. During dessert a six tone beep went off. Both Adam and Vanesse looked down at their communicators and found them glowing. "Damn duty calls."


	10. Old Enemies, New Era

They teleported to the Megaship. "What's going on guys?" Anne asked.

"Earth is under attack."

"By whom?"

"Prince Sprocket."

"I thought he was gone." Anne replied.

"So did we." Tommy sighed looking at the grid.

"He's just a kid." Adam replied.

"He's joined with a re-eviled Rita and Zedd." Billy replied.

"Great."

"We need to regroup and get a game plan together. We are going to need everyone. And I mean everyone." Andros ordered all ex-rangers to be contacted and teleported to the ship as soon as possible.

"Trey what do we do?" Anne asked.

"My parents will have to continue to rule in our absence. If we don't stop them here, they will attack Triforia and its allies."

"Then we stop them here." Anne smiled at her husband. She had missed him while she was gone.

After a few hours the rooms were being divided. Billy, Zack, Jason, and Tommy in the green room. T.J., Carlos, Andros, and Adam in the red room. Kim, Trini, Aisha, and Tanya in the Yellow Room. Kat, Cassie, and Ashley in the Pink Room. Zhane, Rocky, Justin, and Skull in the silver room. Trey and Vanesse would be staying in their quarters on Pyramidus which was currently docked with the Megaship in orbit around Earth.

They all gathered in the planning room. Andros stood at the front of the room. "I want to thank everyone for coming. We are going to need to work in teams. This afternoon six monsters attacked earth on every continent except for Antartica. We need to finish off Rita and Zedd once and for all. Prince Sprocket is weak at best. He may have organized this, but he is not the mastermind behind this. We have to stop these attacks and we have to do it quickly. If anyone wants out, this is the time to leave." Everyone stayed. "Good. I know you all need power sources or at least most of you do." He hit a button on the planning table and a box come from the middle and opened. "Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Justin. Here are your Trimorphers."

Trey stepped forward. "Kim you are kind and strong you will be the Platinum Ranger. Trini you are smart and loving, you will be the Iron Ranger. Zack you are courageous and free spirited you will be the Bronze Ranger. Justin, you have grown into a great man and your mind will be a true asset to us all as the Steel Ranger. Billy as the Titanium Ranger you will be in command of the Triforangers."

Andros stepped forward taking another tray out of the box. "Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Kat you will be the holders of the Kerovian Ranger powers. Kat your generosity and selflessness have made you a great ranger and we are honored to give you the Purple Kerovian Powercuff."

"Andros the honor is mine." Kat accepted the cuff.

"Rocky you have made an incredible recovery over the last few years, you are resilient and powerful, you will be the Indigo Kerovian Ranger. Tanya, you gave up you land and your family to be a ranger, I ask you to be the new Orange Kerovian Ranger."

"Thank you Andros."

"Aisha you saved a continent of animals and sacrificed your place with the rangers, I ask you to now take up the power again as the Tan Kerovian Ranger."

"I accept."

"Tommy, you are experienced and a great leader. I ask you to be second in command of these rangers. You will be the Teal Kerovian Ranger."

"Andros who is commanding the Kerovian Rangers?" asked Tanya.

"Aisha."

"Oh no, that is a bad idea."

"No it's not. You will be a great leader." Andros rested a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "You can do this."

"Jason, I think you already have your powers." Everyone looked to him. He blushed and pulled out the blue Turbo Key. "I was able to obtain the rest of the Turbo keys from a reformed Divatox a few months ago. Skull you will be joining the Turbo team. You will be the Green Turbo Ranger. Adam your time has come you will be the new Red Turbo Ranger. You will be joined by Vanesse as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. And our Pink Turbo Ranger is-"

"Right here." A shadowed figure walked into the room.

"Thanks for coming Emily." Andros hugged the girl. Jason sat in shock.

"Hey Em!" Ashley hugged her cousin.

"Hey Cuz!" The girls hugged for a moment longer and then took their seats.

All the sirens went off. "There are five monsters attacking the city. Three in the park and two in the shopping center." Ashley supplied the information coming across her station.

"Fine Turbos and Kerovians to the shopping center. Astros and Triforangers we go to the park."

"Let's do this guys. Shifting into Turbo!" Adam called.

Red Lightning Turbo power!

Mountain Blaster Turbo power!

Desert Thunder Turbo power!

Dune Star Turbo power!

Wind Chaser Turbo power!

"Kerovian Powercuffs Activate." Aisha called the power into the cuffs on each rangers arm.

Tan Kerovian Ranger Power Up!

Purple Kerovian Ranger Power Up!

Indigo Kerovian Ranger Power Up!

Orange Kerovian Ranger Power Up!

Teal Kerovian Ranger Power Up!

"Let's Rocket!"

"3-3-5"

"Triforangers let's get with it!"

Titanium Ranger Power!

Platinum Ranger Power!

Iron Ranger Power!

Bronze Ranger Power!

Steel Ranger Power!

All the rangers departed from the ship and teleported to their assigned areas.

The Astro Rangers and Triforangers landed in the park. The divided themselves between the two teams.

"We need Astro Megazord Power now!" Andros called. The Megaship disengaged Pyramidus and the Rangers were transported into their zord.

"We need the TriMegazord now!" Billy called. A zord that resembled Pyramidus flew onto the battlefield. It was inlayed with all of the five metals across the pyramid. It quickly formed into a large megazord and stood with the Astro Megazord.

"Okay guys, let's give it all we have got." Billy sat in the head chair. "It may be a little rocky the first couple times, but we'll get it together."

Across the city at the shopping center people were running, screaming and panicking. "Guys we have major problems. We can't call the zords in all of this." Aisha's voice came through the rangers helmets.

"We are going to have to get everyone out of here before we can call the zords. Get everyone to the monster shelters and then we will meet back here as soon as possible." Adam calmly devised a plan to get everyone to the shelters as soon as possible.

"Jase, look out!" Skull called out. The blue ranger ducked just in time to miss a blast from one of the cogs that was also wandering through the chaos. Skull pulled out his blaster and hit the cog, causing it to malfunction and fall over the balcony.

"Thanks Skull!" Jason and Skull continued to herd people towards the shelters.

After fifteen minutes most of the people were in the shelters.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" Adam called and the zords pulled together.

"Kerovian Megazord online!" A battleship hovered over the shopping district. The zord transformed into warrior mode.

The TriMegazord shook the ground as it hit the mountainside for the sixth time since the battle began. The rangers were thrown from the Megazord. The zord retreated to space for self-repair.

"It's time for a Gold Rush. I need Pyramidus now." Trey had been watching the battle from a hillside. Pyramidus screamed through the atmosphere.

The battle outside the park continued for over an hour before both monsters were defeated.

The battle continued to rage on in the shopping district. The Turbos and the Kerovian team both were becoming battle weary. The battle shifted back and forth between the monsters and the rangers.

"Guys, I'm going to end this." Anne moved to the pilot's chair, Adam had heard about her piloting ability and wanted to give her a shot. She waited for the first monster to grab onto the zord. The zord pushed the monster away. "Fire!" The other zord had finally finished off the other monster. "Alright everyone let's head home."

The ragged rangers walked into the dining quarters in the lift. The Kerovian rangers were downhearted by their defeat and had hours of repairs to the Megazord. The self-repairs had fixed the outside, but there were some wires and circuits that needed a human touch. Their moods would only be changed over time. Another battle would be the only way they would be able to get their confidence and they all knew that opportunity would be coming soon.

Trey walked into the sleeping quarters in Pyramidus. He smiled as he saw his wife brushing out her hair. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "How is my hero?"

She smiled at him through the reflection of the vanity. "Good. But I have really missed the company of my husband."

"Really?" He started raking his fingers through her hair.

"Really." She closed her eyes enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"I missed you. How are you really?" He sat on the edge of the bed next to the vanity and took her hands in his.

"I'm better. Starving myself seemed like the only thing I could control. I'll be honest with you. It's not the first time. Tommy had my counselor stop by the spa and we talked, a lot. I'm in a better place mentally now. You are an incredible man. You have been more than patient with me and I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad you are doing better. I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I'm always here to listen."

"Thank you." She walked over to the other side of the bed. "Can we just cuddle tonight? I've really missed you."

"Sure." Trey walked into the showering quarters and returned in a black tank and black with gold stripped pajama pants. He crawled into bed and smiled as Vanesse curled into his side. He looked down at her hand and was surprised to see his ring on her finger. She had always worn it in public, but never when they were alone. There was a change in his Queen, she was becoming his wife.


End file.
